Mecha Ryoma Sengoku
was an android replica of the original Ryoma Sengoku created by Megahex to serve him. Like his human basis, he transforms into . History Movie War Full Throttle In the film Movie War Full Throttle, the mechanical lifeform Megahex uses Kouta's memories of the original Ryoma to create the cybernetic Mecha Ryoma Sengoku to prevent any from meddling in his affairs. As he is a convincing facsimile, seeing himself as Ryoma reborn, Mecha Ryoma considers himself as the realization of the original's desire of becoming a godly being. Using the Dragon Energy Lockseed, Mecha Ryoma drives off Mitsuzane Kureshima before he and Takatora face him the following day. As Mitsuzane leaves to save Mai, Takatora becomes Zangetsu and settles his affairs with Ryoma in a decisive battle that ends with Kamen Rider Zangetsu fatally wound Mecha Ryoma with the robot lasting long enough to speak some last words to his former friend. Mecha Ryoma's Genesis Driver would be later taken by Takatora to transform into Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin once more. Arms Like the Armored Riders and his fellow New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Duke's forms are called . His Genesis Driver announces before every transformation. By pushing the Genesis Driver's Seaboll Compressor into the Energy Lockseed after transforming from one to two times, Duke can activate one of two finishing moves based on his current Arms form: or . In addition to the Genesis Driver's finishing moves, Duke can perform a finishing attack by inserting an Energy Lockseed into the Energy Drive Bay of his Sonic Arrow. is Duke's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Duke's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. When using Dragon Energy Arms, Duke's Genetic Ride Wear receives minor modifications, denoting it as a particularly powerful Arms. - Dragon Energy= Dragon Energy Arms is Duke's pitaya-based form accessed through the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed. While assuming Dragon Energy Arms, Duke dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. This Arms has two finishing attacks. *Genesis Driver finisher: **Unnamed Rider Slash: Duke activates the Squash function on his Genesis Driver and fuels all the energy from the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into Sonic Arrow, before he executes Pitaya-shaped energy slash attack. *Sonic Arrow finisher: ** : Duke locks the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and fires a powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target forms a Asian lung energy for a brief second before exploding. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle. }} Equipment Devices *Genesis Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Duke's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons **Sonic Arrow - Duke's personal weapon in Lemon Energy Arms and Dragon Energy Arms Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryoma Sengoku is portrayed by , . As Kamen Rider Duke, his suit actor is who was previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim and Kamen Rider Fifteen. Notes *Production-wise, Ryoma is the first user of the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed, though it is later revealed Alfred was the first to use it chronologically. Appearances * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle References ru:Меха Рёма Сенгоку Category:Gaim Characters Category:Gaim Riders Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Non human riders